


it

by tgrsndshrks



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Dehumanization, M/M, Objectification, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"pretty little piss bitch." alternately, dan is a semi-permanent urinal on the tour bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how i got this idea; it just happened. yet here it is. i wrote this almost all in one night. it's different from my usual writing style i think.

As soon as Dan gets back on the bus, he knows his place. It's only on the bus that he's referred to as “it”, but it'd been agreed a long time ago that this is the way things would be. He'd be called “it”, and then once he'd invested in a good funnel gag he became “it”. He's been “it” for a few tours now, at least.

They'd been at an after party last night, so Dan is having his morning drink. Not coffee. The usual. They used to have a urinal on their old bus but they don't anymore, because ever since Dan has been called “it”, he's replaced it. He's the first one awake, with a ghost of a hangover in his head. He finishes his glass and puts the empty cup in the sink after giving it a rinse. Now for his uniform.

Dan goes back to his bunk, reaching toward the bottom for his only official thing he's ordered to wear. Josh made him wear it, just to ensure that he didn't spill a drop. It's a funnel gag, with the funnel propped up with a strap at a 90 degree angle. It's the best way to keep things tidy, and Josh really loved the way Dan looked with it on. He always told him so. Well, not him directly, since when Dan was on his knees he was an object and not a sentient being, but he'd turn to Max or Matt or Chris and say something like “we've got the prettiest urinal ever don't we?”, or “isn't it a good urinal never spilling?”. Dan liked hearing those things. Especially when Josh called him “it”.

Dan straps the gag on, buckling it at the back of his head. He smiles to himself around the end of the tube in his mouth. He never would've thought he'd be so happy to be degraded to the point of being a piece of furniture. Well, not even a piece of furniture – a bathroom fixture. He straightens the gag a bit, fixes his jeans, and goes to the back room of the bus, kneeling in the very tight back corner between the wall and the end of the couch.

And he waits.

He waits for what seems like a long time. It's not really hard for Dan to kneel here for a long time. Sometimes he'd listen to their conversations. Other times he'd just think about the things he wished Josh would use him for. Maybe to fuck him, or even just for blowjobs. But Dan wasn't even a sex toy, not even a slave. A urinal. And it almost sickens him to think that he loves it so much.

Dan is busy thinking about how much he's looking forward to getting In N Out burger when they get to the other side of America when he hears someone stirring in his bunk. He straightens up to attention. He hadn't realized he'd slumped at all. He can't be caught slumping.

Dan is sitting upright when a very drowsy Max comes into the back room. He doesn't acknowledge Dan as a person, just goes over to him, gets himself out of his boxers, and goes about his business with Dan.

Dan's eyes lid and he swallows. It's not all one swallow. He doesn't spill, just takes what Max gives him and drinks and he's rather happy about it. Dan has to drink faster than usual, because Dan knows from experience that since they had a night out last night there's always more for him to take down the next morning. And there's always the faint bitter taste of beer. Not Dan's favourite. The best-tasting was always Josh's when he goes on his little health kicks where he eats loads of fruit. It's almost sweet. But it's always that acrid taste that sticks in the back of his throat and he loves it anyway.

Max finishes up and so does Dan, peering up to watch Max. He reaches back to the table and picks up a half-empty red wine bottle, splashing a bit of it into Dan's funnel. He drinks that too. Max was always a bit merciful, really, giving him drinks after he used him. The wine wouldn't have been his first choice – milk covers up the taste quite nicely – but he's still grateful. Max leaves.

Dan is left to himself again. He listens to Max get back in his bunk, closing his eyes. The morning pisses were always the longest. They were always the worst-tasting, too. Yet Dan always appreciated it, even looked forward to it. He felt like a good urinal after they'd all used him in the morning.

He hears someone else get up and out of his bunk. His eyes open again and he listens.

“ _Man,_ do I have to piss this morning.”

Josh. Dan shifts a bit in his spot, wanting to look extra good for Josh. Josh was his owner. The others were just permitted – or instructed, depending how you look at it – to use him. Josh is a good owner. He takes care of Dan.

Josh steps into the back room, his head still turned down the bus to Max. “Hope it's thirsty,” he says. Very, Dan thinks. Josh yawns and stretches a bit before he actually gets his dick out, aiming for the funnel, then he goes.

Dan drinks quickly, feeling the weight of the funnel pull his head forward a bit. He'd be in for it if he spilled. Josh tastes worse than usual; he must've drank too much last night. It was mostly the alcohol that gave him this taste. But Dan drinks appreciatively, sighing once he's finished. Josh seems to consider the wine bottle.

“Oy, Max, did you give it wine?” he calls.

“Yeah, just a bit,” Max replies. “It was good so I gave it a drink.”

Josh picks up the bottle. By the way he swirls it Dan can tell it's a bit less than half-full. He knows what's coming before Josh turns back around and starts pouring the wine down Dan's funnel. He swallows gulps of wine, feeling it sting his throat a bit. He can never spill. Especially not something like red wine. The thought of his punishment terrifies him. Maybe he'd get full toilet service again. He tries not to shudder.

Dan swallows it all and he feels his body warming. It's an almost surreal feeling, just watching Josh move through the back room. Josh gathers a few things. His laptop, his cell phone off the charger, the jacket he left back here last night, and the first shirt he sees. He pulls it on. It's Max's so it fits kind of tight but Dan appreciates that.

“I gave it the rest of the wine,” Josh calls to Max. Max makes some noise in response and Dan looks up at Josh, who seems to be studying him. He walks over to Dan and brushes his fingers through his hair. Dan shudders. Josh never touched him when he was a urinal, let alone as sweet as this.

“Pretty little piss bitch,” Josh sighs. Dan's eyes widen a bit as Josh leans down to kiss the top of Dan's head, smiling to himself. “Good boy.” Josh leaves Dan to sit with the thoughts of why Josh would've thought to acknowledge his being human. Maybe being a slave would be next. A step up from being a urinal. Dan smiles around his gag. That would be perfect.


End file.
